RM-project M-777
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: Death is nothing we look forward too, that I know. I just want to hear your voice and maybe visit your tomb. I cannot tell you 'I love you daddy', you are still an unknown man to me. I am sorry for not knowing you, seeing you as a complete stranger. But still I am a part of you.
1. I love you

_Brothers & Sisters, it's been told the biggest of all is love! What should you say of friendship then?_

_Brothers & Sisters, at the age of 10 my 'mother' told me I am a RM-project._

_Brothers & Sisters, can I ever trust love again? Can I ever trust the biggest of all?_

_Brothers & Sisters, my name is not just Natsu Dragneel, it is also RM-project M-777._

_Brothers & Sisters, I have finally learned that I am no longer of humanity kind. _

_Brothers & Sisters, I am the last of my kind._

_Brothers & Sisters, will I ever find love again?_

_Brothers & Sisters, it seems to eternity will never be enough to reach me._

_Brothers & Sisters, my one biggest of secrets is to never say what I am._

_Brothers & Sisters, my mother died today. I'm all alone._

_Brothers & Sisters, it is my 23__rd__ year as a RM-project. I try to live like any other youth._

_Brothers & Sisters, today's Technology class were all about RM-projects and their functions. I walked out of classroom, feeling sick._

_Brothers & Sisters, RM-projects like me still exists. They are turned off._

_Brothers & Sisters, can I ever look back and feel happy, knowing I lived all in a sea-deep hole of lies?_

_Brothers & Sisters, can I look into the future, imagine a family and friends?_

* * *

_RM-PROJECT M-777_

* * *

"Do you understand your situation, Dragneel?"

"Hai." The pink haired male in the room answered, eyes looking down to the clasped pair of hands in his lap.

"Can we depart and promise you will go to the Student Aid this afternoon?"

"Hai."

The door closed softly behind him. Leaving him to think over why they had talked about that. He honestly don't care about his grades, his life is a big failure anyway. Or so he thinks.

With hands in pockets he walks down the one of many school corridors, surveying the familiar white walls and gray tile-floor. Surveying the scents of the old smells of foot sweat and deodorants.

Pausing outside the wooden slide door he had a second though to skip the SA, but yet, he would get expelled if he did. Pushing the door open he was met with widened eyes of all the colors in the world.

Green. Blue. Onyx. Purple. Brown.

"Ah! Dragneel-san, it's good to see you." One enegic teacher greeted him. Natsu noticed her as Mirajane, his classmate's older sister.

"Hi." He said in response, walking to the back of the room, sitting by the window.

"Oi, oi. Isn't that _Salamander_?"

"No way…"

"Isn't he kinda hot?"

"You kiddin' me? He must be gay."

"Gray! That was so not necessary!"

"C'mon Lucy, take a good look at him."

"Juvia thinks Lucy is right, Gray-sama, it is rude to call people gay just because of their hair color."

Natsu rolled his eyes. Honestly he had heard worse stuff.

"Okay! I want you all to take up the work you have been signed up to work on." Mirajane's voice took all students attention, even Natsu's but he didn't do anything of what she said, he just sat there, looking outside the window.

"_You will be turned into the military base after you finish college to run some tests."_

A deep frown settled over his face as he remembered the meeting with his '_Father_'.

"_You are our _living _test. We let you run free for 24 years, then you will work for the military together with the other RM-projects-"_

Without his notice he had a hard grip on the fabric inside his green trouser pockets.

"Excuse me, can I sit with you?" his head snapped up to the asking person, his eyes widened slightly as a very beautiful woman stood in front of his desk, books and collage pads in her arms.

"Sure." The word slipped out before he could stop himself. The answer earned a very sweet smile from the female in turn so it didn't matter that much.

"I am Lucy from L-3."

"Natsu," he muttered, tugging on his scarf. "MA-1."

"Wow, you go the martial arts line?"

"Sorta."

"Studying to a MA teacher?" Natsu rose his eyebrows.

"More of my own interest in it." He answered. "And I guess you go the Literature line?"

Lucy smiled. "Yup! I'm going to write my own book after the exams."

"Already set a score, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah, but I think I will work some years as a kindergarten teacher."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

_Brothers & Sisters, is it in our possibility to fall in love?_

_Brothers & Sisters, can I perhaps tell her what I am?_

_Brothers & Sisters, is it worth to the risk?_

* * *

Natsu fixed with his scarf making it hang a little bit looser. The heat outside was killing him.

"What the hell is it with this weather?" he growled. "It's only April dammit."

"It will help if you take off that muffler of yours." Lucy's honey-sweet voice made him turned around. "Good forenoon, Natsu~" she greeted him hugging him. The hug was surprising enough and he wondered why she was so happy.

"You seem happy."

"Well, I have my reasons." Natsu rose his eyebrows, his eyes looking at her with wonder.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm~! One is to hang with you and I passed the tests!" the last words came out in a shrill squeal, startling the pinkette so he lost his balance when she once again pounced onto him.

"Congrats, congrats." Natsu chuckled, patting her head. "Well, should we go and grab something to celebrate your passing?"

"Sure!"

For the whole afternoon the two of them gave each other company. Natsu paid the blonde female to a five-star restaurant, shocking her out of her socks and the cherry on the top was the travel through the park.

They helped a lost girl find her parents again and shared a box with bubblegum.

Two hours later Natsu and Lucy found themselves standing outside Lucy's apartment door, chatting about the events they had been doing.

"I've had the best day of my life Natsu, thank you."

"No problem, Luce." Lucy's cheeks flushed up at the nickname. "What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" Natsu pressed his palm to her forehead, checking if she had the said fever.

The bold move made the blonde student blush even more as she felt Natsu's minty breath wash over her face.

"N-No no! I'm totally fine, honest!" she took away his hand, but didn't let go. "Hey, do you want some tea?"

"Sure."

* * *

_Brothers & Sisters, my time with Lucy is soon over. I hate it._

_Brothers & Sisters, my time with my new friends, Gray, Juvia and Erza is coming to an end. I hate that too._

_Brothers & Sisters, I have realized something big, something bigger than anything. _

_Brothers & Sisters, I have realized I am in love._

_Brothers & Sisters, I am in love with Lucy Heartphilia, a human._

* * *

"Hey Luce."

"Hm?"

The two friends sit by the table in Lucy's apartment kitchen, doing some extra work.

"I lo-"

"Ah, sorry Natsu, the phone is ringing." Natsu slumped back into the chair as the blonde female rushed out to answer her phone.

A few minutes later Lucy came back, smiling towards the pink haired male.

"Sorry for that, what was it you wanted to say?" she asked him, sitting down in front of him.

"No, nothing."

"You sure?" Lucy tilted her head to the side. Natsu nodded.

"Hai…"

A few hours later and Natsu found himself dozing off on Lucy's _extremely _comfortable bed.

"Hey! Don't go around and sleep in other people's bed!" Lucy exclaimed, her arms high up in the air.

"But Lucy's bed is _so _comfortable~" he whined, hugging the pillow closer to his face. He loved how Lucy's scent filled his mind. Sunflowers and raspberries.

"Natsu…" Lucy sighed, still she smiled. "Move over, I want some space too." Though she didn't give him enough time to react to she jumped up in the bed, landing in a very surprised Natsu's lap.

* * *

_Brothers & Sisters, my time with my friends is over in three days. _

_Brothers & Sisters, I love Lucy. I love her so much._

_Brothers & Sisters, do you think telling her what I am will change anything?_

_Brothers & Sisters, do you think I can tell my friends what I am?_

_Brothers & Sisters, I want to be human._

* * *

His lips moved over hers, tasting her lip-gloss's flavor.

Watermelon.

Then the taste disappeared and a slap across his face replaced the comfortable feeling in his gut.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lucy was beyond happy about the kiss, so much he could figure. "Don't go around and kiss people randomly!" he yelled in his face, her own redder than a tomato.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, fist shaking as he held back the tears that threatened to escape. "I'm sorry Lucy."

"Saying sorry won't change the fact on _why _you did so."

"If I say _I love you_ Lucy, would that change the fact why I did it?"

Natsu saw how her face went from angry to shock. She was flabbergasted and paralyzed by his confession. The two of them stood in silence for a minute till Lucy finally fell out of her shocked state. "I-I guess it does." She muttered, her cheeks dusted in a soft color of pink.

"And," Natsu paused, making his beloved woman look up to him. "will you believe me if I say I am a RM-project?"

* * *

_Brothers & Sisters, I confessed and shared my secret. She said she didn't care if I was an alien or RM, she kissed me._

_Brothers & Sisters, I told her what I am, but I have not told her yet what will happen when we finish college._

_Brothers & Sisters, we will soon meet again._

_Brothers & Sisters, is it wrong to say that I want Lucy?_

* * *

"Natsu-!" Lucy's gasps filled his ears as he worked his way down her body. His hands caressing the right spots while he kissed her jawline.

They were both naked, Lucy's pink comforter draped over Natsu's back as they worked on their love-making.

Natsu let out a low curse and drew in a breath as Lucy's hands massaged his broad shoulders.

"Lucy," his voice flowed in her mind, making her shiver in pure bliss.

"Yes?" she sighed in wonder.

"Do you want this?"

"I do."

Her answer made something swell inside him. He truly loved this woman. This pure human.

His head leaned down closer to hers.

"I love you." His whisper was low and filled with emotions.

His kiss telling her once again how much he cared for her.

* * *

_Brothers & Sisters, I will never regret making love to Lucy. I love her more than anything._

_Brothers & Sisters, I want to stay with her, forever._

_Brothers & Sisters, is there a way to let me escape from this hell?_

_Brothers & Sisters, will there even be a future for us RM-projects?_

_My brothers and sisters, we are Roboter Menschen*. We are the military tools. _

_I am glad you don't have to experience love. It makes you feel happy and it hurts you._

_I am glad you don't have any friends. That too makes you happy and hurts you._

_It makes you happy because you know you have people who care for you and love you._

_It hurts you because you will have to say goodbye and leave the one you love._

_Our time together is close._

_Your time to meet the world is coming closer._

_I am glad you don't have any worry._

_Brothers & Sisters, let us not forget what we are._

* * *

_RM-PROJECT M-777_

* * *

_**Okay, this was sooooooo saaaaaaddd! I cried TT_TT *hands out tissues* **_

_**I think this is the darkest thing I've ever written… **_

_**This is simply a tragic love story between a robotic human and a pure human. Gawd… can you blame me for crying now? NO 'CAUSE THE ANIME HAS FUCKING ENDED! NOW I HAVE NOTHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO ON SATURDAYS (more than AFV)! **_

_**Me: TT-TT *sob* *sob***_

_**Natsu: STOP CRYING AREADY! YOU HAVE OTHER STORIES TO CONTINUE!**_

_**Me: I know! I know! But I can't seem to progress anything! D:**_

_**Lucy: You just did.**_

_**Me: What I meant was that I have total Writers Block right now. =.=**_

_**Natsu & Lucy: …**_

_**Roboter Menschen/RM (german) = Robot Human**_

_**M-777 = Male prototype number 777**_

_**Please review! **_

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	2. I will not say goobye

_Brothers & Sisters, if you could, would grasp the light?_

_Brothers & Sisters, if so, would you use the light for good sins?_

_Brothers & Sisters, I would. I would use the light for good purposes._

_Brothers & Sisters, it may be a little too late, but I want to tell you that everything will come to an end._

_Brothers & Sisters, don't be afraid. I am with you_

_Brothers & Sisters, I am with you and you are with me._

_Brothers & Sisters, let us fight. _

_Brothers & Sisters, let us fight for an unknown future._

_Brothers & Sisters, we are who we are and nothing can take it away._

_But do not forget our duty for the society._

_Do not forget the mission we carry on our shoulders._

_And like I said before, I am glad to let you go out in the battle, without feelings and reasons to survive._

_Because I know, I know I will do my best to be together with her._

_Reunite with Lucy once again._

* * *

_RM-PROJECT M-777_

* * *

Lucy watched with worry over her boyfriend. He had been in such bad mood since morning and she couldn't help but think she had done something to provoke him into that state. Rising up from her seat by the desktop she went over to him, sitting down beside him in the bed.

"Natsu, is something wrong?" Natsu folded the book currently had been writing in, looking up to her with a tired expression. He sighed, grabbing the blonde's resting hand on his shoulder. Closing his eyes he took a deep inhale. "Nat-"

"Lucy," he cut her off. "What would you do if I were to disappear?"

Lucy was taken aback by the question. If his gloomy state hadn't been concerning enough for her, then what is that question meddling with her mind? "I-I don't understand what you mean…?"

Natsu opened his eyes again, looking down to the cover of the book. "What I meant was if I had a very important duty to fulfill," he paused. "Would you support me?" this time he looks up to her, his dark onyx eyes boring their way into her very soul.

"Well, I guess I would." She answered, tapping her finger on her left cheek. Natsu withdrew his gaze from her, clenching his hands.

He was angry. Not because of what Lucy said, but on himself. "Then, would you get mad if I told you this was our last day?"

* * *

_Brothers & Sisters, I have told you love is cruel. It makes you feel enlighten, yet so weak._

_Brothers & Sisters, as you all know, I love Lucy. Her smile, eyes and voice. _

_Brothers & Sisters, I will miss her._

_Brothers & Sisters, and if I die. I want you to go to her, giving her the most precious belonging of mine._

_Brothers & Sisters, that would be the last mission for you._

_Brothers & Sisters, so please, grasp my light and give it to her._

* * *

Natsu carefully sat up from their bed. Beside him lays the most beautiful person, entangled in the bed sheets. Crawling out of the bed he took on the clothes he had prepared and quickly packed the few belongings he owned. Pausing by the rooms only desktop he saw Lucy's diary lay wide open.

Holding it in his hands he scanned through his lovers excellent written words. His eyes widening as the more he read.

'_Dear mom and dad in heaven. Natsu said some really strange things today. He asked me what I would do if he were to disappear and fulfill a duty. Strange huh? So I am asking you if he really meant something with that. He has been acting weird for the past days and I wonder if it have something to do with what he said earlier. I'm sorry to bother you, but could you maybe look after him? So he don't do anything stupid? I would really appreciate that.'_

_Sincerily your daughter,_

_Lucy. _

Natsu clenched the book in his hands, his whole body shaking in fury. Laying down the book on the same place he turned to the bed, seeing his beloved lay there, sleeping peacefully. Slowly he made his way over to her, looking down to her calm face. Kneeling down he placed his lips upon hers, one last kiss.

"Don't forget, I will always love you, Lucy."

* * *

_Brothers & Sisters, so here I am. Standing by your side._

_Brothers & Sisters, and here we are, together to bring a new light into the future._

_Brothers & Sisters, do not look at me like that. I know what you think, but it will not help._

_Brothers & Sisters, I bet Lucy hate me right now. Gray, Juvia and the others too. _

_Brothers & Sisters, well it is not that surprising. _

_I wouldn't call meeting them being a mistake._

_But neither will I call it destiny._

_Brothers & Sisters, I hope this will help you on your own journey after this battle._

_I really hope I have given you all a new light to grasp and help you guide through future and meetings._

_I want to thank you all._

_Thank you all._

* * *

**18 years later**

**24****th**** December, 2031**

* * *

The crumbling sound of feet stepping in the newly fallen snow filled the dark night. Several figures in black cloaks wandered through the empty street, lit up by Christmas décor. The leading person held onto a box, not daring to slacken the hold on it.

Twist and turns took them to their destination. Stopping in front of the gate to a not over-decorated villa was their last stop. Walking up the little bit of steps left, a second person knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open the white door.

The snow fell gently over the flock of cloaked people.

The door opened and a very young man stood by the entrance, looking at them with deep onyx eyes.

"Who are you people?" he asks them, arms folding over his chest.

"Is this where Lucy Heartphilia lives?" the man holding the box asked the man. The youth stared at the cloaked man with furrowed brows.

"Yes. But I highly doubt she know who ya' all are." He hissed at them, his hand reaching out to shut the door close. "I'm sorry pal, but you have to lea-"

"Please, just give this to her. It is from a very important person to her." The man paused, looking at the extended box. "We won't bother you anymore if you do so."

"Why would I listen to you?" he asks, his hand diving through his strawberry blond hair.

"The man who wanted us to give her this… it was his last wish before passing away."

* * *

**August 15, 2013**

_Lucy, my beloved Lucy._

_There hasn't been a day without me thinking of you. You are all I ever think off. _

_Each day out in the fields have set its scars on me. But I ignore them, thinking that you are waiting for me back home. That makes me fight for a better future were you and I can live on together._

**December 25, 2013**

_Merry Christmas Lucy! Did you get any good gifts? _

_I hope so or else I will kill our friends for not doing that. If I were there with you, I would give you the best present ever. I hope we can celebrate a white Christmas next year. _

**February 14, 2014**

_Happy Valentine's Day Lucy! _

_Hope you eat a lots of chocolate. I know I won't be able to give you any, but I promise that when I get home, I will shower you in chocolate hearts and other sweets. _

_Love you._

**June 3, 2014**

_I'm sorry for not writing any letters this past months. There only a small amount of time I could find to settle down and write you these letters._

_Don't forget this, Lucy. I will always love you._

**July 1, 2014**

_Happy birthday sweetie, hope you have a fun day with our friends. I wish you all the luck and wait for me, next year I will be with you. That's a promise!_

_Love you._

**January 5, 2015**

_The war is still going on and will continue. I'm sorry, but it looks like I won't be able to get home before Valentine's Day this year. Sorry._

_Love you, Lucy._

**November 13, 2031**

_It has been such long time since I wrote a letter. And I'm afraid this is my last one too._

_I got shot several times in the most critical parts of my system and my time being alive is short. So I want to write this letter to you, my beloved Lucy._

_No matter how far away we are, we will be linked forever. But I guess you already found a man. And I can't help but feel a little bit jealous. _

…

_Anyway, I have missed you for the past 18 years and hope that you will, one day, read this letters. _

_Live on Lucy and don't you dare forget how much I love you._

_And, this will be my last time hearing, seeing and feeling. I wish you could be the last person I get to hold before the never ending sleep comes to me. Sadly you won't be the last. Only the white ceiling in the infirmary. _

_I wish I could see your face, telling you I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry for not telling you._

_I'm also sorry for not actually trying to get any contact with you._

_But the most thing I'm sorry for is to that we will never met in a long time._

_So please Lucy, forgive me._

_Love you Lucy._

_/Natsu Dragneel, RM-PROJECT M-777._

* * *

With shaky hands Lucy lifted up the last item in the box. Tears streaming down her cheeks as her thumbs caress the soft white fabric. Behind her, at the door into the living room stand her son, watching with a pained expression.

"Mom, who is this person giving you all this?" her son asks her, walking over to her ad knelt down beside his shaking mother.

"Aisare, I'm sorry…" she whispers. Aisare frowned. What is she apologizing for?

"What are you-"

"It's your father who sent this to me." Lucy looks up to her son. Aisare's jaw fell down to the floor.

"My father? But I thought Loke…?"

Lucy shook her head, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Aisare looks down the box, his eyes set on a thing poking out from underneath a last letter. Reaching down he picked up both items. Holding the letter in his left he looked over the photo frame. On it was a man, with wild pink hair, smiling into the camera clad in a military clothes. A sniper hanging behind his back.

Looking down on the envelopment he read the words on it, eyes widen in shock.

_I will meet you all in another time._

_Natsu Dragneel._

* * *

_Brothers & Sisters, love is precious. So do not let your grip loosen._

_Brothers & Sisters, I realized that I won't come back to her. To my Lucy. _

_Brothers & Sisters, all cannot have an happy ever after, right?_

_Brothers & Sisters, if I had one last chance to talk with Lucy, my words would be 'I love you, Lucy and I always will'._

_So never look back on the bad things, only look forward._

_I know this is all I can say to you, but it is better than nothing. _

_And once again, let us not forget who we are and what our duty. _

_Let us look forward to a future there we all will be living happily._

_Because I know there will be a next time, so I will not say goodbye._

_Instead I say,_

_Let us see each other soon._

_RM-PROJECT M-777_

* * *

**Oh god… this was so sad TT_TT some of you wanted a second part and I thought why not so here it is… I didn't expect it to turn out so sad though D': *sobsob* and this is my first character death fic XD lol… ( even if it isn't that funny… ) **

**The last part is the letter in the envelopment Aisare found. :')**

**And Aisare is Natsu kid :3 Now, I don't wanna hear things like "That's ridiculous! A robot shouldn't be able to produce children!" or "Bah, that's gross!". Because Natsu isn't a robot with metal bones! Nope, he actually is a human… huh… well human enough to make children XD it's pretty complicated to explain so I will let you people imagine what he is :3**

**Aisare = Loved (18 y/o) **

**Review and tell me what you thought about this second part! (:**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	3. In our next life, I will

_Father, once… just once I would like having a conversation with you. But, it is too late. _

_Father, mom have been crying for days, dad – no – _Loke _have tried to comfort her the best._

_Father, I don't know how much longer she can take it._

_Father, it would be so much easier if you returned to us._

_Father, even if I know you never will, there is still something I want to ask you._

_Father, you were a RM-project, does it mean that I am one too? Or am I a purely human being?_

_I want answers for my questions._

_But you are long gone._

_Would you have stayed with mom if you knew… knew that she was bearing your child?_

_So, this is why I am writing these quotes for you to read, sometime in the next life. _

_Death is nothing we look forward too, that I know._

_I just want to hear your voice and maybe visit your tomb._

_I cannot tell you 'I love you daddy', you are still an unknown man to me._

_I am sorry for not knowing you, seeing you as a complete stranger._

_But still I am a part of you as much like I am a part of mom. _

_We are one._

_Forever we will._

_-Aisare Heartphilia_

* * *

Aisare had, after getting to know who his _real _father is, getting into more fights than usual. His anger boiled inside him like a volcano ready to cover the island with the hot and deadly lava. Lucy were to attend at least four meetings with the principal in a week.

Loke, his father figure, realized that Aisare wouldn't look at him with the same eyes anymore.

Aisare couldn't maintain himself for long beore he burst out in a fit of cussing and breaking stuff. Lucy, already in her miserable state could do nothing else but cry. She still wasn't over Aisare's father's death. It hurt too much to even try.

"Aisare, I need to talk with you." Said young boy changing his gaze to Loke, giving him a frown. Loke pushed up his blue glasses, walking over to the teenager. He sat down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You can't act like this, your mother won't get any better."

"Then what could be better for her?!" Aisare shouts at him, a fierce glare cutting in between. The auburn haired man looked down to Aisare's hands, eyes softening as he sees the photo on the father to the youth.

"I think your father have the answer." He answered Aisare. Aisare closed his eyes, exhaling loudly.

"He's dead. I can't talk to the dead, can I?" Loke only shook his head.

"Think about it." He said next, patting his shoulder while standing up.

* * *

_Father, Loke talked to me_ _he said some pretty crazy stuff. Like talking to you and seek an answer._

_Father, how on earth will I be able to do that? You are dead!_

_Father… please, help me._

* * *

Lucy stared down to the scattered letters on the desktop. No energy to move. The door opened, still she made no move to look who it is walking in.

"Mom?" her son's voice reaches her ears. Still she didn't react. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" a soft touch on her shoulder, but she remains unmoving.

A sad sigh.

"Mom-"

"_I'm sorry, Aisare!_" he jumped at his mother's cracked voice. He tensed as tears slowly made their way down the sides of her face. "I'm sorry for not telling you who your father is. I'm so, _so _sorry!" she cried, looking up to him with pale face and bloodshot eyes. Aisare's knees gave out under him, arms around his beloved mother. Bringing her into a tight hug, he tried to hold back the tears. But it broke.

Hot tears fell, leaving dark round dots on the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry too, mom."

The son hugged his mother closer, shedding tears for the man they can call family.

* * *

_Father, 3 years has gone by since the news of you death. Mom is back to her old self._

_Father, but even if she is, I still can see pain in her eyes._

_Father, did you love those brown eyes as much as I do now?_

_Father, did you love her even more?_

_Father, ever heard of the song '_Try_'? I think you have. It suits this moment._

_Father, I am turning 20 tomorrow. My birthday is the 14__th__ of February. _

_Father, mom told me yours are the 13__th__ of February, so happy birthday dad! _

_Father, mom wishes you luck up there._

_I still won't say I love you…_

_But you should know that once in our next life, I will._

_-Aisare Heartphilia – Dragneel_

* * *

_**-The End-**_

* * *

_**(for real this time… or is it?)**_

* * *

**Ok, ok! I know this is pointless shit but it really needed to get out of my head! D': I can't help but cry at the end… You maybe thought Natsu would come back in some magical way, but no, I'm cruel enough to let you get all your hopes crushed. Sorry!**

**This is taken out of Aisare's POV… sorta XD it's him writing the small poems to Natsu. Strange things comes out of strange people, right? (: **

**I want to thank you all for reviewing to this story and to you too who faved! **

**One last review for this fanfic? ;) Perhaps one or two more favs too?**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
